1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is relates to computer game systems and more particularly, to creating real time game environment that is tied to securities market participation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of computer applications provide on-line stock trading opportunities for the subscribers or users of a particular broker system. Typically, a broker (or a respective web application) assists a user in buying or selling stocks and collects the commission. However, this environment does not provide in itself an element of gaming or gambling desired by some users.
A variety of computer games that involve elements of gambling (such as, for example, on-line casino games) create a situation where a user plays against a house (i.e., an application that runs the game). These gaming environments, while creating an illusion of real time random bets and wins, are programmed to make the game user lose his money with the highest possible probability. Typically it is implemented by embedded internal subjective attributes or game factors (settings of the random number generators)—user plays against “the house” and is statistically destined for losing.
The creators of conventional gambling-based computer games are not interested in users winning the game. Thus, none of the existing games provide a true random real time gaming environment, where subjective user attributes (i.e., user selected data) are used in the game in order to change the odds.
Accordingly, it is desired to have an on-line gaming environment that provides a true random nature without pre-determined odds, where a user can win or lose based on his own gaming skills and his own decisions. There is also a need in the art for an interactive game that involves stocks or other commonly tradable entities, where the game provider only provides the gaming environment, but does not control the game process.